


Rainstorm

by HDLynn



Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, US Marshal!Din, getting caught in the rain, old west au, slight mention of spicy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: You and your husband, Din Djarin, get caught in a rainstorm on the way back to your homestead.Drabble from my Dusty Trails Series, an Old West!AU
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983106
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Rainstorm

“ _Don’t_ say it,” Din grumbled.

He flicked the reins again as the rain pelted down on you both, the wheels of the spring wagon and the hooves of your two bay Morgan horses already starting to fling up mud back to where you were seated with your husband.

You couldn’t help smirking at Din’s refusal to look at you, his neck slightly flushed in embarrassment. His earlier prediction of being able to make it back to your homestead before the early autumn storm had been deemed to be incorrect by Mother Nature.

The dark clouds you had pointed out this morning had been rolling in from further west, probably the Colorado Rockies, and a cold wind had proceeded the storm. You had warned Din that you thought you needed to leave town sooner than later to make it home before the rain but he had been sure you both didn’t need to rush back. After all he had been shooting the breeze with Paz outside of the local mercantile store and the two old friends from the US. Marshal service had been hard pressed to wrap up their discussion about the upcoming winter season and how bad they both thought it was going to be.

As he glowered at the road ahead, your homestead finally in sight, you couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped you.

“You laughing at me, _Ma’am_?” He asked trying to sound sullen but he was betrayed by his lips quirking in a smile.

“Maybe I am, _Sir_ ,” you needled, blinking raindrops from your eyes, trying to see better.  
  
He grunted and passed the reins so he could control the horses with one gloved hand, before pulling his old Boss of the Plains style hat from his head and setting it atop your own. You knew from experience the old and slightly battered hat was still waterproof enough to handle the light storm.

Deciding to leave him be, for the moment, you snuggled in closer to his warm side as the wind picked up again.

The remainder of the trip home didn’t take overly long. The rain, while cold, was not so heavy as to mire the wagon in the dirt road. Though your skirts were flecked with mud as Din helped you hop down from your seat, his long legs making the jump down easily.

The few supplies you both had purchased on your trip to town were hustled into the house before Din went to put the wagon away in your little barn as well as untack and brush down the horses before coming inside.

You took the moment to take off your muddy shoes, leaving them by the door to be dealt with later, before you went about starting the fire back up and putting away the dry sundries that had been purchased.

That chore being easily accomplished, you started next on removing your clothes layer by layer. Din’s hat got perched on a chair back while your shawl and outer jacket got hung near the fire to dry.

You heard Din come in from outside as you worked on the buttons of your soaked blouse, his boots landing with two dull thumps on the wood floor boards. You didn’t realize he was already across the room until he was pulling you into his embrace, his mustache and scruff tickling the side of you neck as he nuzzled the space behind your ear.

“Sorry I didn’t leave when you suggested,” he mumbled there. “If we’d left an hour earlier…”

You turned around in his arms, hands pressing his still dripping curls away from his worried brown eyes. He looked like a big puppy who expected to be scolded for doing something naughty.

“I’m not made of sugar, Marshal. I won’t melt,” you teased as your hands travel lower to start undoing the five buttons of his duster coat. “But I can think of something you can do to help a lady out.”

“Yeah?” Din asked, the light in his eyes changing to match your own mischievous tone. His hand came up to cradle your face while his thumb brushed at a spot of mud on your cheek you hadn’t yet noticed.

You hummed an affirmation, “Yeah, you can help me out of these cold, wet things for starters.”

“Oh? And what will you have me do after that, darling?” Din asked, brow quirking as you pushed his coat off his shoulders and down his strong arms before making quick work of the frock coat, vest, and the neckerchief he had also donned for the trip to town.

His own large, sun-browned hands, took care of the rest of the tiny buttons of your blouse to show the brown and black satin of your corset and the rather sheer white linen of the chemise beneath that.

You grin at him, “Get me nice and warm, of course.”

~*~*~


End file.
